Hey Ratliff you picked the wrong lover
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Ratliff & kelly have been together for a long time now but when ratliff leaves for tour they go through a rough patch, rydel being the one ratliff constantly turns to for advice, even though she secretly loves him & wishes he would see how she feels about him, when ratliff suddenly quits the band & runs away rydel is afraid she may never have the chance to tell him how she feels
1. Chapter 1

**A: MY FIRST RYDELLINGTON STORY! EEEEEEE!**

**B: for those who don't know the title is based off of demi lovato's song "really don't care" i thought it was appropriate for the story**

**C: filed under austin and ally because there will be some raura moments and because i didn't know what else to file it under**

**D: um, ENJOY! and please review if you think i should keep going, though i'll probably keep going anyway because i'm excited about this story! aaahhh :D enjoy!**

*Rydel's p.o.v*

I took my house key out of my pocket to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked.

_Weird._

I thought to myself, but maybe Ross and the others were home early from their 'boys day out' who knew men could be so…girly.

I walked through the door to our Californian home hanging the key on the hook and throwing my bag of clothes on the floor, I'd been out with some friends shopping, signed some autographs, took some pictures with the fans, you know the usual.

I headed towards my room but stopped and backed up.

"Ratliff?" I ask, just now noticing on of our best friends sitting on the couch.

"You know a door mat is a really bad place to hide a spare key right? Besides your guys' mom made me a spare key a few weeks ago." He replies.

Though he was being sarcastic the usually peppiness that he usually had seemed to be missing.

I sit down next to him.

"Ratliff…is something wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No, it's nothing." He replies.

I purse my lips in that "oh really?" kind of way.

"Come on Ell you know you can tell me anything." I reply.

He smiles slightly when I call him by his nickname.

"Well, ok." He replies.

There's a slight pause.

"Ellington!" I exclaim, knowing he's trying to avoid the conversation.

He cringes, he hated when I used his full name.

"Ok, ok, well…it's Kelly." He replies.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Well, I guess it's me and Kelly." He replies.

I gasp.

"You guys didn't break up did you?" I ask.

"No, no, nothing like that, though sometimes I wish she'd just get it over with." He replies.

"What happened, and tell me everything, I don't want you leaving anything out." I reply.

"Well, it started when I told her we were leaving for tour in a few months." He replied

"You're leaving again?" Kelly asks, getting mad.

"What do you want me to do baby?" I ask.

"Stay." She replies.

"You know I can't do that Kelly." I reply.

She groans.

"Don't I mean anything to you anymore?" she asks.

"Of course you do, you know that." I reply.

"Then why won't you stay with me, please?" she asks, holding back tears.

I take her hands in mine.

"You know I have a responsibility to my friends, they're counting on me." I reply.

"Can't they just find another drummer?" she asks.

"There's not enough time, we leave in like a month, we just finished rehearsals a week ago, and we couldn't have another drummer ready in time." I reply.

"I feel like you spend more time with the band and your fans than you do with me." she says.

"Kelly you know that's not fair." I reply.

"Why don't you come with us? There's more than enough room on the tour bus for one more." I add.

"I can't, I have school." She replies.

"You can take classes online for a few months." I reply.

"Hmm, why don't you just quit the band!" she exclaims as she gets up from the couch and leaves.

"She told you to quit the band?" I exclaim.

He nods his head.

"I'm starting to worry that she's getting serious about it too, I mean it started out as a threat, but now I think she honestly wants me to quit the band." He replies

My heart races, and my lungs stop working.

I'd always had a bit of a crush on Ratliff and hanging out with him was the best thing ever, if he quit the band it just wouldn't be the same.

"You're not thinking about quitting are you?" I ask.

"Of course not!" he exclaims.

"I just wish she would stop saying those things you know?" he asks.

"if she really loved you, she wouldn't be putting you through this, it's not fair." I reply.

"I know." He replies.

Suddenly his phone rings.

He holds up a finger as he answers it.

"Hello, hi mom, I'm over at Stormie and Marks house, yea, ok, I'll be home in a bit then, love you too, bye." He hangs up his phone.

"I gotta go, mom's fixing dinner." He replies.

"Hey, it'll be ok." I say as I wrap him in a hug.

My heart was hurting for my friend.

"Thanks Delly." He replies with a slight smile as he gets up to leave.

Later when the boys finally get home and toss their bags on top of mine I finally decide I need to talk to them.

"Guys we need to talk." I say.

"You're not breaking up with us are you?" Ross asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes at him.

"No, it's about Ratliff and Kelly." I reply.

"What about them?" Ross asks, always oblivious.

"Now that you mention Kelly, I haven't seen her around very much, is something wrong?" Riker asks.

"I guess her and Ratliff got in a big fight the other day when he told her he was leaving." I reply.

"They didn't like…break up did they?" Rocky asks.

"No, but, she's been a little…off, lately, Ratliff told me she told him to quit the band." I reply.

I instantly regret it, and face palm myself.

"Quit the band!" Riker exclaims.

"He can't quit the band!" Ross exclaims.

"Well, he can I guess, but where would we find a drummer in time for tour?" he asks.

"GUYS! He's not quitting the band, but I'm really worried about him, um, I mean, him and Kelly, he'd be crushed if she broke up with him, and I'd really miss, WE'D miss him on tour." I reply, biting my lip in my head.

"Yes Rydel we all know you like Ratliff but can we get back to the big picture here?" Rocky asks.

"You're SURE he's not thinking about quitting right?" Rocky asks.

"No, he's not." I reply.

"Well, let's just be as supportive as we can and hope they get through this." Riker replies.

Then they turn to go to their rooms, I pull Ross back.

"Ross haven't you and Laura been through a situation like this at all, can't you talk to him?" I ask.

"Now that I think about it, Laura and I did go through a rough patch when I left for the 'loud' tour, maybe I will talk to him." He replies.

"Thank you, you're like the best little brother ever!" I reply hugging him.

"You're welcome, and, I know." He replies with a smug grin.

I roll my eyes at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy this one! it may seem like it's moving fast right now, but trust me it's not you'll see once you read the next few chapters (i have three other chapters written and ready to go, maybe i had writers block because i have been constantly writing just auslly and raura stories and i needed something different, ideas just keep coming to me!)**

**enjoy! and please review :)**

*Ratliff's p.o.v*

I walked through the front door, smelling the good food mom was making for dinner.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I took my shoes off and set them on the rug next to the door.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she asks.

"Fine I guess." I reply flatly.

"Honey what's wrong, you haven't been acting like yourself lately, I thought you'd be excited about the tour and stuff, what's been going on? Is it Kelly, I haven't seen her around in a while…did something happen with you two?" she asks.

"I don't know, I think she's going to break up with me." I reply.

"Whatever for?" she asks.

"She wants me to quit the band; she doesn't think we spend enough time together." I reply.

"Well that doesn't sound like Kelly at all; she knows that you would pay for a plane ticket any day so she can come see you." She replies.

"I know, but it's like it's not enough for her anymore." I reply.

"I think she's just upset that you're leaving again, she'll get over it." Mom replies.

"I hope so." I reply back.

"Dinner is almost ready." She replies as she pulls a cookie sheet of steaming rolls out of the oven.

I smelled the chicken sizzling on the grill.

Not even one of my favorite dinners could change my mood.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

I go to answer it; Ross is in the middle of knocking again.

"Hey man, come on it." I reply.

"Man Rydel was right you do sound bummed." He replies.

"Come on we need to talk." He adds as we go upstairs to my room.

We get to my room I turn around and close the door.

"Let me guess Rydel told you." I say.

"Yea, we're worried about you, you haven't been yourself lately, Rydel told me what happened with you and Kelly the other day, that really sucks man." He replies.

I felt kinda mad and a little embarrassed that Rydel would tell everyone what I'd told her in secrecy.

"That's great." I said inaudibly.

"What?" Ross asks.

"Nothing, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Kelly of course, what are you thinking?" Ross asks.

"I don't know, I don't want to be the one that breaks up with her, we've been dating for so long I don't want to give up on her now, you know?" I reply.

"Don't give up on her because you're going through a rough patch, even me and Laura can have our moments." I reply.

"Really?" I ask.

"In fact me and her had the same problem when I left for the loud tour, she thought we hadn't had enough time together for me to be leaving for a tour and she was talking all kinds of crazy talk, from me staying home to me taking a break from the band for a while we got in this big argument, but you don't want to do what I was dumb enough to do, I left before we'd had another chance to talk and I went through half the loud tour without talking to Laura at all, she even told me she was thinking about breaking up with me, but I called her that night and we talked…and talked, and we finally worked it out." He replies.

"Was that the night you spent three hours in the tour bus bathroom?" I ask.

He laughs.

"probably." He replies.

I laugh too.

"The important thing is that you and Kelly are just going through a phase, it doesn't mean that you two shouldn't be together." He explains.

I nod my head.

"You're right, thanks for the talk." I reply.

"Anytime, and good luck!" he exclaims.

"I gotta go, mom's planning a family dinner so we can all be together before the tour." He says after a slight pause.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow for the band meeting." I reply.

-Later-

"Dinner was good mom, I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed, band meeting tomorrow morning." I say as I put the last dish in the pantry.

"Alright, goodnight, I love you." She replies as she gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too." I reply as I hang the dishrag up and go upstairs.

When I get upstairs I hear my phone ringing, I look at the caller I.D, it was Kelly.

I sigh as I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say through the receiver.

"I can't believe you!" she practically screams.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"I can't believe you told all your friends about our problems! That's none of their business!" she exclaims.

"What did you want me to do? I had to talk to somebody, and you weren't talking to me so I went and talked to Rydel!" I reply, instantly I felt my stomach drop knowing I'd said the wrong thing.

"RYDEL! Oh that's great!" she replies sarcastically.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's just a FRIEND, how did you even know I talked to her anyway?" I ask.

"Their mom heard Rocky and Riker talking about it and called my mom to find out what was going on." She replies with an exasperated sigh.

_I was gonna kill Rydel._

"The worst part about it, I had to find out from your best friends, instead of you, you know what Ratliff…we need a break, I'll talk to you when I'm ready to." She replies as she hangs up.

My body goes numb as the phone slides from my hand landing on my bed.

*the next day*

After very little sleep and a restless night I trudge to the lynch house for the morning band meeting, still angry, not just about me and Kelly, but that Rydel told everyone.

When I get to the house and walk through the front door I hear Rydel's breath catch.

"Ratliff what's wrong?" she asks.

"Kelly broke up with me, thanks a lot." I reply.

"Thanks a lot? What did I do?" she asks.

"You just had to go and tell your brothers and everyone under the sun about me and Kelly's problems didn't you?" I ask, hearing my voice rise. Not meaning to yell, but I was angry.

"I thought maybe they could help you." She replies, I can hear her trying to control herself.

"You wanted to help me, then you could've just listened to my problems without telling it to everyone, I trusted you!" I reply.

"Ratliff, I-I'm sorry." She replies quietly.

"Guys! What's going on?" Riker asks getting between us as he walks into the living room.

"Nothing, I'm done!" I reply as I turn around and leave the house.

I go home, not only feeling guilty about the way I'd treated my friends, but also feeling sorry for myself.

Mom wasn't home so I took out my spare key, opened the front door, trudged up the stairs to my room, and plopped down on my bed, on the verge of tears.

_You're a man, you will not cry, you're a man, you will not cry._

I thought to myself, but that didn't stop the tears that were dripping onto my pillow case.

**well what did you guys think? i know a darned cliffhanger, those who know my writing at all know that 99 percent of the time i will end a chapter with a cliffhanger, just a warning to those who didn't know lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks again for all the support, you guys are awesome! i still think it's so cool that you all take the time to read my stories and tell me what you think, now we left off at a bit of a cliffhanger last time didn't we? and we left Ratliff in a pretty depressed mood? well i love ratliff so lets change that shall we? ;) enjoy!**

*Ratliff's p.o.v*

It's the middle of the afternoon when I wake up to a ringing phone.

_That's funny, I don't remember falling asleep._

I thought to myself glumly remembering what had happened this morning as I pull myself out of bed to answer the phone.

I look at the caller I.D, it's Kelly.

I pick up the phone, not saying anything.

"Ratliff, we need to talk, can I come over?" she asks.

"Sure." I reply.

She hangs up after about fifteen minutes I hear the door open and close, I hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, then they stop, and there's a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in." I say as I embarrassingly wipe away the tears off my cheeks and turn the pillow over so the wet spots aren't showing.

She comes in and sits down on my bed, and without a word wraps me in a hug.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." I say.

"I'm so sorry, I know I've been really irrational this week, and I really crossed the line yesterday, I know you and Rydel are just friends, I've just been mad because…I'm not ready for you to leave again, I love you, you know that right? I just, really hate 'goodbyes' " she adds.

I smile.

"I know you do, and I love you too, does this mean…"

"No, we're not gonna break up, and YOU are going to go talk to Rydel…she told me what happened this morning." She replies.

She kisses me softly on the lips and wraps me in another hug.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody this week." She apologizes.

"It's ok." I reply.

"No, it's not, I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you, it's not fair, and you shouldn't be taking YOU'RE anger out on your friends, you need to go talk to them." She replies.

*Rydel's p.o.v*

"You don't think he…like…quit the band do you?" Rocky asked again.

"All he said was 'I'm done.' I don't know what that means; maybe he just needs some space for a while." I reply, feeling guilty that I'd gotten everyone involved in Kelly and Ratliff's problems.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's him." I say as Riker goes over to answer the door.

It's Ratliff as I had guessed.

"Hey guys." He says quietly.

"Can I talk to Rydel?" he asks.

I tried to hide my red cheeks; I always got butterflies and blushed whenever he said my name.

Riker nods as the rest of the boys leave the room.

"I'm sorry!" we both say at the same time.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I treated you really unfairly, you were just trying to help, I guess I was just, angry, about me and Kelly and it's the stress from the impending tour." He starts to ramble but I stop him.

"I'm really sorry about you two." I reply.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, she came over and talked to me earlier and we made up! I owe it to you, thank you for talking to her this morning!" he replies, I can hear him perking up to his usual happy self.

"That's great!" I reply in what I hope is a happy and relieved tone as I put on a fake smile.

I felt bad for not being happy that Kelly and him had made up, but I was disappointed.

_How can you be so selfish Rydel!_

I scold myself.

But I kept the fake smile on my face and gave him a hug.

"I'm really happy for you guys." I reply.

"You really are the best friend a guy can have." He replies as we pull away from the hug.

I nod my head.

"I gotta go, me and Kelly are going to have a couple's day out." He replies excitedly, putting air quotes around 'couple's day out'.

I laugh.

"That's great, have fun!" I reply, trying to bite back the tears.

"Thanks again Rydel!" he says as he pats me on the back and gets up to leave.

I felt my heart sink, I had really hoped that me and him might finally have a chance.

_SELFISH!_

I scold myself again

But, him and Kelly were really meant to be I guess.

I sigh as I wipe away a few ears and go back to the music room, shutting the door quietly so no-one would hear.

I sit down at the piano as I start to play, as I always did when I was upset.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar._

I sing, it was one of my favorite Taylor swift songs, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't because it was the exact way I felt about Ratliff.

Suddenly the door opens quietly, it was mom.

"Mom!" I exclaim.

"I was just-"

"I know what you were doing." Mom interrupts.

"Ratliff and Kelly got back together." I reply, putting on the same fake smile I'd had on earlier.

"I know, Kelly's mom told me, and honey you can put away the fake smile you can't fool me, I know you like Ratliff." She replies.

"How'd you-"

"I'm your mother I know everything about my kids, especially my only daughter." She interrupts as she sits on the bench next to me.

I lean my head on her shoulder, letting a few of the tears I'd been trying to hold back slide down my cheek.

"Mamma what am I going to do?" I ask.

"I know it hurts baby, but if he really is your best friend you need to be supportive of him, and what happens happens, and if it's meant to be it will be." She replies.

"How can he not see the way I really feel about him?" I ask.

"Because, sometimes when you're in love with someone else it's hard to notice when there's someone else in love with you." She replies.

"I just don't know how long I can keep pretending around him…you know?" I ask.

"Well honey, if the truth slips out, let it slip out, what's important is that you keep your friendship no matter what, relationships come and go all the time, but friends are for life, ESPECIALLY when they spend so much time on a tour bus with each other." She replies with a smile, pressing her forehead against mine like she used to do to cheer me up when I was little.

"And you have to remember, his feelings could change one day, or, one day, he'll finally realize that you're in love with him and he can decide for himself whether or not he feels the same way." She adds.

I nod, feeling instantly better.

"You're right." I reply.

"I know I am." She replies with a wink.

Then she gets up and leaves.

_Mom's right, Ratliff is your best friend, he always will be, even if he never returns the feelings…why can't you just be happy with that?_

I ask myself.

**and you guys thought kellington was over and it was rydellington's turn right? SIKE! i know i'm so mean, sorry, don't worry they'll have their time, but for now this is what we've got and for anyone who might be wondering, yes ross and laura will be together in this story and there will definitely be some raura moments, don't know about calum or raini making an appearance but you never know what could happen :P please remember to review, and until next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks once again for your guys' amazing support, so glad you're all enjoying the story! here's the next chapter ;) enjoy!**

*Rydel's p.o.v*

The next morning we have a makeup band meeting since the one yesterday got messed up, I was up early as usual waiting for the others when Ratliff show's up.

"You're early!" I exclaim, I can instantly tell he's back to his old self.

"Hey Ell!"

"Hey Delly!"

We greet each other in our usual way, high fiving up, down, left, then right.

As we wait for the others to get out of bed we sit on the couch, almost awkwardly.

I can't ignore the fact that our hands are almost touching, I pull my hand back and put it in my lap.

"How was your date yesterday?" I ask.

"It was great!" he exclaims.

"What'd you guys do?" I ask.

"Well let's see, first I took her out to eat at olive garden, then we went and played mini golf, oh and then we went to see that new movie, um, 'The mortal instruments'! It was really good and then we went to her house for a while and just chilled, what did you do last night?" he asks.

"Oh, uh, you know, just sat around and wrote down some new song lyrics." I replied, trying not to think about the fact that I'd been thinking about him all night.

"Cool! You'll have to show me!" he exclaims.

I mentally kick myself, now I'd have to find an excuse to get out of showing him the new lyrics I didn't have.

Luckily about that time Riker came out of his room and started knocking on everyone's doors to wake them up for the band meeting.

"Oh! You two are already here, ok, good, the others should be ready soon, Ratliff, hey you look a lot better, how was your date last night?" he asks.

"It was awesome, sorry again for being such a drama king yesterday." He apologizes.

"Hey, it's no problem, tour puts a lot of stress on a person, especially someone who is in a relationship." He replies.

"I've been there done that." Ross adds as he comes into the living room.

Having just got out of a shower he was only wearing shorts, and was still shirtless, and he was running a towel through his hair, and draped it over his shoulder.

"Oh, dude, come on put on a shirt!" I exclaim covering my eyes.

"Hey isn't Laura coming over later to help?" Riker asks.

"Um, help us what?" Ratliff asks.

"Oh, that's something we had to talk about today." I reply.

"Tiger beat magazine wants us to do a photo-shoot for them at the place where we're having our first concert, but, since it was going to interfere with our original departure date, I had them schedule it for next week, we're leaving Monday." Riker explains.

"But that's two weeks early!" Ratliff exclaims.

"I know this is going to be really hard for you especially since you and Kelly are going through a phase right now, but we have to put ourselves out there as much as we can if we're going to make this album a success." Riker replies.

Ratliff bites his lower lip.

"Alright, I guess that's fair enough." He replies.

"You guys will be fine, I think you and Kelly are on the same page now." I try reassuring him.

"You can do what I do, invite her over to help you pack." Ross says.

I purse my lips at him and shake my head.

"You just like it when someone does your packing for you." I reply.

Ross shrugs.

"Can I help it if Laura knows what I like to wear?" he asks.

"That's actually not a bad idea…the inviting her over to help me pack thing, not the letting her do my packing for me thing." Ratliff replies.

"Well okay it's settled then, where is Rocky?" Riker asks.

"Sorry, I'm up." Rocky replies tiredly as he comes out of his bedroom.

"You're late." Riker replies.

"I already know the drill, we're leaving early, photo-shoot at the first gig, don't make a girl pack for you." He rambles.

"Um, that last one wasn't part of the meeting." I reply.

"Oh, right." he replies.

"I better go call Kelly." Ratliff says as he pulls out his phone and goes into the kitchen.

*Ratliff's p.o.v*

I nervously dial Kelly's number, it rings only once and she answers.

"Hello, this is Kelly." She says.

"Kelly, it's Ratliff, I need to talk to you, can you come over in like an hour?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit."

We finish our band meeting and I go home to wait for Kelly, not sure how I'm going to bring this up.

Before long I hear a knock at the door, I mentally prepare myself and go downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Kelly." I say as I take her hand and pull her upstairs to my room.

"Ratliff is something wrong?" she asks.

"I have something I have to tell you." I reply.

"What?" she asks.

"We have to leave two weeks early." I say, just coming out and saying it.

"What, but that only leaves us a week to hang out!" she exclaims.

"I know! And I'm sorry, but we're trying to get as much media coverage as we can, and it just so happens we have a photo-shoot scheduled that would interfere with our original departure day, I promise you can spend as much time with me as you want, I'm really sorry baby." I say as I sit down next to her wrapping her in a hug as she cries into my shoulder.

"I know we're going through a rough patch right now, and I really don't want to leave until we have things worked out, but I really can't do anything about it, if I could you know I would." I add.

She pulls out of the hug wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"No, it's fine." She replies as she gives me a fake puppy dog look.

"Just as long as you have a VIP ticket for me and maybe a plane ticket?" she asks.

"You know I do." I reply as I kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'll give them to you before we leave." I reply.

"And I'm gonna help you pack too." She replies.

"Funny we were just having a conversation about that today at the band meeting." I reply with a laugh.

She lowers an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asks.

"It's a long story." I reply.

She laughs.

She glances down at her phone.

"Oh, my afternoon break is almost up, I gotta get back to school." She says as she gives me a kiss.

"I'll see you later today; do you want to help us with the tour bus later tonight?" I ask.

"Sure!" she replies, giving me another quick kiss on the lips before she picks up her purse and leaves, turning around to give me another wave.

**man kelly and ratliff are just all over the place in this story aren't they? don't you hate relationships like that? (obvs this story is ooc and au so i'm not making any assumptions that ratliff and kelly's relationship is like this at all, it's just a story but you guys knew that ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**well i'm not all that impressed with the feedback i've been getting lately, but i'm really excited for this story and i love writing it so i'm going to upload it anyway, at least for those who read it now and those who might read it in the future, if you like what you read though PLEASE let me know!**

*Ratliff's p.o.v*

After Kelly got out of school she came to meet me at the Lynch house so we could help load the tour bus, Laura came over too.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Laura gushed in her usual perky attitude.

"Laura! You're here early!" Ross exclaimed, covering himself since he was shirtless, again.

Laura smirked at him.

"Ross I've seen you shirtless before, it's not a big deal." She replies with a laugh.

Kelly was holding back laughter too.

"Don't encourage this." I say to her laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's so funny how bashful he is." She laughs.

"Go put on a shirt Ross!" I hear Riker exclaim as he comes outside.

It's not long before the tour bus pulls up.

"Alright guys let's get a move on!" Mark exclaims as he exits the bus.

"Laura, Kelly, always a pleasure." He says bowing his head as he goes inside to take care of some important tour stuff.

"Oh so you're the famous Kelly Voosen I've heard so much about." Laura says as she reaches out to shake Kelly's hand.

"And you must be the 'oh so adorable' Laura Marano Ross is constantly talking about." She replies shaking her hand.

*Rydel's p.o.v*

I watch Ratliff and the others from the doorway of our house, a little dismayed that Ratliff brought Kelly along, maybe it was because of my feelings for Ratliff, or maybe it was because getting the tour bus ready was a band members only tradition.

"You coming?" Rocky asks as he pulls a shirt on and starts going outside.

"I guess." I reply following after him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

I try to perk myself up.

"Nothin, I'm just a little tired is all." I reply, giving a little fake yawn.

We join the others outside.

"Hey Laura!" I say as I give her a hug.

"Hey Rydel!" she replies back with a perky smile.

"Come to help us get all packed?" I ask.

"You know it!" she exclaims.

"Hey Rydel!" I hear Kelly exclaim.

I put on my fake smile as she runs over to give me a hug.

"Sorry about all the craziness this past week, thanks for helping me and Ratliff though!" she exclaims.

"Anytime." I reply.

_If only she knew._

I thought to myself.

_I wish Ratliff knew._

I added.

"Hey Delly!" I hear Ratliff exclaim.

"Didn't we do that this morning already?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh, you don't want to do our secret handshake then, well fine." He says turning away from me mockingly.

"Oh, alright." I say in a fake annoyed tone.

"Hey Ell!" I exclaim as we high five.

"That is so cute!" Laura exclaims.

"They've been doing that handshake for as long as anyone can remember." Ross replies as he joins us, now wearing a tank top.

"Oh, so you do own a shirt." I reply sarcastically.

"Ha ha." He replies as he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Welp! Let's get to work!" Riker exclaims.

With that, we head to the garage where we keep all of our gear.

*Laura's p.o.v*

I was intently towing a cart full of cords behind me, Kelly soon joined me.

"How do you keep so cool about this tour stuff?" she asks.

"Well, I know it means a lot to Ross, so if it matters to him it matters to me, I will admit it does hurt saying goodbye, but I know he's going to be back, it's not like he's going away forever or anything, plus I guess we just spend so much time together all the time because of 'Austin & Ally' that it doesn't bother us quite as much when we're apart." I reply.

"I only wish me and Ratliff had that kind of opportunity, between rehearsals, band meetings, and me going to school, I feel like we hardly spend any time at all together." she replies.

"Doesn't he send you tickets to the show or anything like that? Usually Ross will always mail me a couple plane tickets and VIP privileges and stuff, and then we like hang out the next day and stuff, don't you and Ratliff do that?" I ask.

"Yea, he does that too, it's just not enough sometimes you know." She replies.

_She seems a little clingy._

I think to myself, but I just nod in understanding.

"Yea it can feel like that sometimes." I reply.

*Rydel's p.o.v*

We'd been moving stuff to the tour bus for about a half hour now, suddenly I heard a yell and looked towards the garage.

Kelly was sitting on one of those big black rolling boxes of cords and microphones, feet out in front of her, and her arms out to the side and Ratliff was pushing her.

I smiled slightly, once I got past my bitter feelings about liking Ratliff, I had to admit those two were really cute.

"Awww you guys are so cute! Come here I have to instagram this!" I exclaim, running up to them.

They pose and I snap a pic.

I hit the post to twitter option and type in a little caption.

_" ratliffR5 and kellyvoo having some fun while packing for tour!"_

I posted the picture and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

*later that night*

We finally finished packing for the tour.

Ratliff, Laura and Kelly had all gone home for the night.

When everyone else had finally drifted to their rooms to go to sleep I pulled out my phone to tweet some fans, when I saw a comment on the photo of Ratliff and Kelly that made my heart leap to my throat.

_ rydelR5 when are you going to admit that you like ratliffR5?_

The fan asked.

_Why did she have to mention Ratliff too?_

I wondered to myself, I quickly deleted the comment, hoping Ratliff was not on the computer right now.

"Rydel what are you doing?" I jump as I hear Ross; he must've been standing over my shoulder.

"N-Nothing!" I exclaim.

"Oh I saw what you did don't try playing that innocent act with me…do you like Ratliff?" he asks.

"Well yea, duh, he's one of my best friends." I reply.

"Rydel you know what I mean." He replies.

I fake laugh.

"Psh, uh, no, I mean, I don't like him like that." I reply.

"Rydel don't play this game with me I used to act the same way about Laura before we started dating, I know what game you're pulling." He replies.

I bit my lip knowing there's NO way I can hide it from him now.

"Ok, maybe I do like him, I kinda always have, but so what." I reply.

"Being in love with someone is not a 'so what.' "He replies, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"What do you expect me to do, he has a girlfriend Ross." I reply.

"You need to tell him." He replies.

"NO! No I couldn't." I reply.

"You can't, or you don't want to because you're afraid you might mess things up?" he asks.

"both." I reply.

"Ross please! You can't say anything, if he ever found out, especially now with him and Kelly on the rocks, I couldn't live with myself." I add before he can protest.

"Fine, I won't say anything, but you need to, he needs to know how you feel." He replies.

"No, he doesn't, trust me, it would just mess things up." I reply.

He doesn't make any more comments just shakes his head and gets up off the couch and goes to his room.

**ruh roh ross knows! will he tell ratliff or will he honor his older sister and keep her secret? guess you guys are gonna have to wait and find out ;) and yes the "oh so you do own a shirt" part of the story is a reference to the twilight saga: eclipse ( "doesn't he own a shirt?" edward says this about jacob because jacob is always shirtless lol)**


End file.
